nikkdisneylover8390_parodyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pet Story part 19 - Play Nice!
Mr. Potato Head - Blu (Rio 1 & 2) * Hamm the Piggy Bank - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh franchise) * Little Bo Peep - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Woody - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail franchise) * Slinky Dog - Patch (101 Dalmatians franchise) * Rex the Dinosaur - Young Shere Khan (The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs) * Molly Davis - Baby Rapunzel (Tangled) * Andy Davis - Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) * Mrs. Davis - Annie Hughes (The Iron Giant) * Lenny - Petrie (The Land Before Time franchise) * Mr. Shark - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * RC - Major (Cinderella 1 & 2) * Tikes - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians franchise), Pound Dogs (Lady and the Tramp), Rabbit's relatives (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh), Alley Cats (The AristoCats), Rescue Aid Society (The Rescuers) * Fire Truck - Rajah (Aladdin) * Hockey Puck - Abu (Aladdin) * Sarge - Zoc (The Ant Bully) * Sarge's soldiers - The Ant Colony (The Ant Bully) * Snake - Juju (The Princess and the Frog) * Robot - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Etch - Rhino (Bolt) * Doodle Pad as himself * Troika Ladybug - Ladybug (James and the Giant Peach) * Troika Goldfish - Gubbles (Mickey Mouse TV series) * Troika Duck - Larry (Home on the Range) * Troika Cat - The Cat (The Black Cauldron) * Troika Bulldog - Francis (Oliver & Company) * See 'N Say - Hector (Looney Tunes) * Rock-A-Stack - Buttons (Animaniacs franchise) * Mr. Mike - Artie Deco (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) * Dolly, Ducky, and Teddy - Crab Scouts (The Little Mermaid TV series) * Roly Poly Clown - Goliath the Lion (Jojo's Circus) * Mr. Spell - Zazu (The Lion King) * Rocky Gibraltar - Bolt * Barrel Of Monkeys - Baboons (Tarzan) * Buzz Lightyear - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Troll Doll - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) * Combat Carl - Speedy the Snail (The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa) * Scud - Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Sid Phillips - Brad Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - The Ant Colony (A Bug's Life) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Thorny (A Bug's Life) * Hannah Phillips - Brianna Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Mittens and Veteran Cat (Bolt) * Baby Face - Snake-Cat (Kim Possible: Downhill) * Legs - Diamond Tiara (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Hand-In-The-Box - Wiggles McSunBask (Littlest Pet Shop (2012 TV series)) * Roller Bob - Rabbit-Rhino (Kim Possible: Downhill) * The Frog - Tangier (Littlest Pet Shop (2012 TV series)) * Jingle Joe - Dog-Lobster (Kim Possible: Downhill) * Ducky - Chicken-Man (Kim Possible: Downhill) * Rockmobile - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Jenny Foxworth (Only on television) - herself (Oliver & Company) * Walking Car - Pig-Man (Kim Possible: Downhill) * Burn Ragged Doll - Madame Pom (Littlest Pet Shop (2012 TV series)) * Huge Red Pickup Truck - El Emenopio (Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers: When Mice Were Men) * Yellow Soldier Toys - The Stray Dogs (Lady and the Tramp) * Sally Doll - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Gallery Brad's scared of Pinkie Pie.png.png Category:Parts Category:Toy Story parts